vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malivore
}} Malivore, also known as Eater of the Dark, was a golem created from black magic capable of consuming supernaturals and humans. The original three species that were instrumental in its creation however can not be harmed by it. The golem consumes its targets into a dark, purgatorial-like, "hell" dimension designed to cleanse the earth of "monsters". Once contained within Malivore, the creatures existence are wiped from the collective conscience and mainly remembered as myths and folk lore. When Malivore was contained and returned to its natural state, a black pit, it retained Malivore's properties capable of consuming supernatural and human beings. What remains of Malivore, the black pit that acts as a portal to its dark dimension, was located in what is now known as Fort Valley, Georgia. After Hope's sacrifice of diving into the portal in her attempt to stop him from rising, the portal in Georgia was seemingly destroyed, yet a diminished portal now resides in the Town Square of Mystic Falls, Virginia, which has now seemingly been closed for good. Golems are a rare, supernatural species that began with the creation of Malivore by a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire. Malivore can create his own beings, imperfect and powerless golems, that resemble humans but cannot continue his legacy. Early History Around a millennia ago, in certain parts of the world, there were monsters. And in one region there was no monster more terrifying than dragons. No other supernatural faction was any match for dragons on their own, so an unholy alliance was formed. A witch, a werewolf, and a vampire, the "Triad", combined their blood, using black magic to create a golem capable of consuming the dragons. The spell, however, also made it unable to harm witches, werewolves, or vampires. When the dragons, in human form, returned to collect the treasure from all the villages they had attacked, Malivore was waiting for them; it took them and consumed them, swallowing them into an endless space inside itself. With each monster's DNA it absorbed, it evolved and became sentient - truly alive. Once the region was cleared of all the monsters, the Triad wanted to return him back to mud and since they were the ones who created him, only they could destroy him by wiping away the symbol on his forehead. However, Malivore betrayed his creators and made a deal with all the humans he'd saved. The humans set the creature free to wander the earth and continue consuming, erasing all memory that the monsters ever existed. But over time, he realized he was alone and fashioned beings like him; his children. However, the beings that were created were imperfect and flawed and none of them had his powers. They all had weaknesses and all were sterile, unable to reproduce and continue his legacy. Malivore was created to be the only one of his kind and was never intended to be a species or have a bloodline of his own. In 1308, Mutsu Province, Japan, Malivore encountered Kurutta, host to an oni that could not fully control his faculties. Kurutta attacked Malivore with his sword but proved ineffective. Malivore then consumed him and the oni. One of his children, however, the being that would become known as Ryan Clarke would eventually betray his creator. He told the descendants of his original worshipers, a secret society, of his attempts to create a lineage, how he was violating Nature by trying to birth a new species. Ryan led them to Malivore and witches, who used black magic and three artifacts, trapped him and dissolved him, returning him to his natural state - a black pit. The three locks keep Malivore bound, unable to take form, while the pit retained the same properties as Malivore. Within a few years, the secret society grew into a business; Triad Industries - keeping the world safe from all the things that go bump in the night. Eventually, the power corrupted them and "monsters" became whoever they didn't like. Ryan believed that revenge on Malivore would feel sweeter, but it didn't, so he returned himself to Malivore but there was only darkness. As Ryan yelled and screamed, Malivore would not answer him. He let Ryan sit in silence, punishing him for decades until Malivore released him. Ryan would come to learn that as more humans were thrown into the pit, Malivore absorbed enough of their genetic material to be able to reproduce. When Triad betrayed Seylah Chelon, Malivore had mercy on her and sent her back carrying her son. He would eventually send back Ryan to find Landon because he is of Malivore's blood and the only one who can set him free. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= In Malivore, one of the creatures sent back from Malivore in an attempt to retrieve the knife was a dryad. Dorian Williams and Alaric Saltzman made a deal with her and she told them about Malivore. In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, the Necromancer was the latest in a string of monsters to come for the knife. Initially, he worked with Hope to learn what happened to his legacy and why he wasn't remembered, but in the end, he screwed them over and returned the knife back to Malivore destroying it in the process. In Maybe I Should Start From The End, Landon's mother, Seylah Chelon, revealed more information about Malivore and the organization that guards its portal. Hope, Alaric and Landon, track another monster, what Alaric called a "Mer-Man", to Triad Industries, where it attempted to return Seylah's anubian urn. Upon entering the compound, the creature set off a bomb and was destroyed upon impact. The urn survived, however, and was taken back to the Boarding School by Hope, unaware of why she retained memories of Seylah while Landon and Alaric did not. In There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True, Ablah returned from Malivore to grant Lizzie Saltzman's deepest desires. At first, Lizzie abused her wishes, first wishing that Hope Mikaelson never attended the school, second, that her parents never opened the school, and later that Hope was never born. After realizing the danger of such wishes, Lizzie used her fourth wish to recall her previous ones by wishing that Ablah never ended up trapped in Malivore, and thus they never met. It is unknown how this wish worked, and if the memories of Ablah returned to the world. In I'll Tell You a Story, In There's Always a Loophole, the third and final artifact is needed to free Malivore, and Landon falsely leads Ryan to a fake artifact so that the golem won't be free. After Ryan points out that Landon found the other two artifacts without knowing it, he tells him to look in his pocket and Landon pulls out the actual artifact, an ancient looking knife, which glows in the process. While Landon and Ryan await the next monster, Ryan explains to him that while Landon is the perfect son to make a bloodline, he's just a host for Malivore, a meat suit so he can procreate his species. After the Headless Horseman shows up, Landon runs towards the knife and is taken with it to Malivore. He tries to fight off the Horseman, until Hope shows up and defeats him. Ryan then shows up and throws the artifact into the pit, thereby releasing Malivore. Hope notices that Ryan isn't trying to stop her from stopping his father from rising, and she performs a spell on him, which makes him mimic her movements. They then both jump into Malivore, causing the golem from not rising and erasing Hope from everyone's memories. |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, In This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, though delayed, Josie's and Landon's original plan - to use Simulandon, pumped full with Hope's blood - has come full circle. Their efforts were unknowingly completed by the Necromancer, who beheaded Simulandon, of which Ryan Clarke's consciousness resided in, and tossed his severed head into the portal. The Malivore portal has since seemingly been permanently closed. In I Couldn't Have Done This Without You, Personality At first, Malivore didn't have a personality, only an insatiable hunger to consume the supernatural creatures that it encountered; with the only exception to not to harm werewolves, witches, and vampires. As time went on with Malivore absorbing the creatures, it started evolving and becoming sentient. It eventually turned on its creators before they could dissolve Malivore effectively, and was heralded as a "god" for doing away with the creatures that harmed humans. Malivore also became lonely and desired a companion, but eventually rejected its creations it had made, one of which came to be known as Ryan Clarke. While it was dissolved, when Malivore had also consumed humans, it also wanted to create the perfect son to continue it's legacy. According to Ryan, Malivore showed sympathy to Seylah for what Triad had done to her. Physical Appearance Malivore is a towering golem that is described as a "mud monster" in appearance. He has a high brow line and two darkened, hollowed holes where eyes should be. The most distinguished mark on him is the Triad's symbol on his forehead. Powers and Abilities |-|Malivore= *'Unique Physiology:' Malivore posses an unique ability to consume supernatural and human beings into and endless space inside itself that leaves its targets isolated in darkness. Malivore can also chose to release the beings its consumed whether for mercy or to do its bidding. Stemming from this, Malivore can mystically transport those beings that complete his tasks to various locations. When the Necromancer stole the knife to unlocked one of the keys to freeing him, he released the Necromancer to find "peace". However, in actuality, he transported him to Texas and temporarily caused his abilities to go dormant, which lead Chad to believe that he was made "human" to give him a shot at peace. **'Absorption:' Malivore, as he consumes humans, is capable of absorbing their genetic material which gave him the ability to reproduce. **'Golem Creation:' Malivore is the first golem that eventually became lonely and created beings similar to him from his own being. The golems he created were imperfect and flawed. They possessed none of Malivore's powers and all of them had weaknesses. However, over the years, Malivore's attempts at "children" became more refined, and they were indistinguishable from humans. *'Immortality:' Malivore was created to be immortal. |-|Golems= *'Immortality:' Malivore's creations, golems, despite not having any of their creator's abilities, according to Ryan Clarke, appear to be immortal. This is exemplified when Landon Kirby killed Ryan by breaking his neck only for him to return soon thereafter. Ryan has also been around for an untold number of years having helped dissolve Malivore and working at Triad Industries. *'Unique Physiology:' As beings made of mud, they possess a unique physiology where they can expand their form and feed, or consume their prey. Weaknesses |-|Malivore= *'Consumption:' According to Ryan, after Malivore consumed every creature he could and his supply ran out, he grew weak and vulnerable. *'Tribrid Blood:' The original Triad, a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire, created Malivore and they were the only ones that could destroy him. Since Malivore was created to be immortal and Nature would never allow it, Hope Mikaelson, was created in response to be a loophole - a being that is all three species that previously created Malivore. *'Witchcraft:' Malivore is susceptible to witchcraft as it was created by magic and also cannot harm the three species that gave rise to its creation. It was later bound by a coven of witches practicing black magic using three artifacts; a supernatural knife, an urn, and a dagger. LGC103-007-Knife.png| Knife LGC108-129~Hope-Artifact.png| Urn LGC116-047~Landon-Dagger.png| Dagger |-|Golems= *'Witchcraft:' Golems are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Golems, in general, such as Ryan, can be effected by spells. *'Imperfect Creation:' Golems, unlike Malivore, are imperfect and flawed. They possess none of Malivore's powers and all of them have untold weaknesses. They are also sterile and unable to reproduce or create a lineage. **'Unique Physiology:' As beings made of mud and creations of Malivore, he can possess control over their form. As such after Ryan made a deal with Malivore and was subsequently freed, to control Ryan, Malivore put a proverbial clock on him and his form became unstable. He had to consume people and monsters to stay stable. Beings Trapped Within Malivore *Dragons *Unnamed Dragon Girl † (Formerly; Expelled) *Unnamed Arachne † (Formerly; Expelled) *Unnamed Dryad † (Formerly; Expelled) *The Necromancer (Formerly; Expelled) *Shadow Man † (Formerly; Expelled) *Shadow Creatures *Mer-Man † (Formerly; Expelled) *Unnamed Oneiros † (previously believed to be a Night Hag) (Formerly; Expelled) *Unicorn † (Formerly; Expelled) *Unnamed Mummy † (Formerly; Expelled) *Headless Horseman † (Formerly; Expelled) *Ryan Clarke † (Formerly; Expelled) *Hope Mikaelson (Formerly; Expelled) *Seylah Chelon *Cyclops † (previously believed to be a Troll) (Formerly; Expelled) *Shunka † (Formerly; Expelled) *Oni *Croatoan † (Formerly; Expelled) *The Keeper (Formerly; Expelled) *Sphinx † (Formerly; Expelled) *Krampus † (Formerly; Expelled) *Santa Claus (Formerly; Expelled) *Qareen (Formerly; Expelled) *Fairies (Assumed by Wade) *Pothos † *Malachai Parker (Formerly; Expelled) *Unidentified creatures *Unnamed humans Relationships Appearances Season One *''Malivore'' (Mentioned) *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' (Portal) *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (Portal) *''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Mentioned) *''I'll Tell You a Story'' (Portal/Flashback) *''There's Always a Loophole'' (Portal/Face) Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' (Flashback/Portal) *''Screw Endgame'' (Portal) *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (Portal) *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' (Portal) *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' (Portal; Closed) *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' (Portal; Recreated) *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' (Mentioned) *''What Cupid Problem?'' (Portal) *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' (Portal) Name *'Malivore' is not a given name, though the Latin prefix, mal is a combining form meaning "bad", "wrongful", "ill" or "evil", while the suffix vore means "to eat" or to devour."https://www.dictionary.com/browse/mal-https://www.dictionary.com/browse/-vore Therefore, as Ryan previously called it, it means in rough translation to be "Eater of the Dark". Trivia Gallery |-|Season One= LGC115-042-Ancient Vampire-Ancient Witch-Golem Malivore-Ancient Werewolf.png LGC115-044-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-046-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-047-Golem Malivore-Dragon Lady.png LGC115-057-Golem-Drawing.png LGC115-060-Golem Malivore~Ancient Witch.png LGC115-061-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-062~Ryan-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-072-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-088~Ryan~Golem Malivore-Drawing.png LGC115-090-Golem Malivore~Witches.png LGC115-093~Landon-Ryan-Malivore.png LGC115-116-Ryan-Malivore.png |-|Season Two= LGC204-004~Kurutta-Malivore.png LGC204-006-Kurutta-Malivore.png LGC208-140-Malivore Pit.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Witchcraft Category:Unknown status Category:Antagonists